One Big Happy Family
by ChrystalMart
Summary: Life with the Hummel-Puckerman's is never dull… This is the sequel to Kids say the Darndest Things
1. Chapter 1

Title: One Big Happy Family

Author: cwshowspodcast

Beta: lemon_drop151

Rating: PG

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Main pairing: Kurt/Puck , appearances from the rest of the Glee Club,OC, Burt and Carol

Genre: Fluff

Warning: mpreg is possible in this universe

Spoilers: Mainly know the first season

Disclaimer: I do not own this show, or characters

Author Notes: This of course takes place in an AU Quinn never got pregnant. Burt and Carol have been living together since the boys were in fourth grade. So Kurt never crushed on Finn. This is a sequel to Kids Say the Darndest Things Hope you enjoy it. More to come next part is with my beta so once she gets it to me I will post it. Hope you enjoy it lj user="briandoyle86" thank you for requesting a follow up. :)

Summary: Life with the Hummel-Puckerman's is never dull…

Word Count: 2,304

**One Big Happy Family **

**Chapter One**

"Sara." Kurt said, poking his head into the living room. "It's time for your bath. Come on, you can finish your drawing later." As Kurt turned to head up the stairs, his phone began to vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and looked at his blackberry. The phone showed that he had received a text from Mercedes.

**From :** Mercedes

_Kurt, we need to talk ASAP. Meet me during lunch in the choir room on Monday._

Kurt quickly typed back a response.

_Is everything alright? Why don't you call and we can talk now?_

Kurt entered the upstairs bathroom and turned on the bath water. He let it begin to warm up to the right temperature before plugging the tub. While he waited, he ducked into his dad's room and checked on Joshua who was still sleeping peacefully in his portable crib. He had put the baby down after dinner in hopes of getting most of his homework done for the week.

He checked his phone for a response on his way back to the bathroom. The phone buzzed just as he was turning off the faucet, but before he could read it Sara came skipping through the door.

He helped her slip off her jeans and top, setting them in the hamper.

"Okay, let's get you into the tub." Kurt said helping Sara into the bath. He quickly set to work washing her body, then her hair before he put in a few of her toys and let her play for awhile. Kurt sat on the bench and began to read the messages he had received.

**From: **Mercedes

_Everything is fine, no need to worry. I can't talk tonight, too much homework. Please will you meet me on Monday?_

Kurt sighed, what was so important that she couldn't just tell him via text right now? Obviously she's able to talk a little bit if she could continue to text him. 'Whatever,' Kurt thought. He began to type a response after glancing at Sara out of the corner of his eye to make sure she was alright.

_Okay I'll meet you there. Talk to you later._

Kurt sent the text and placed his phone back in his pocket. "Okay Pumpkin," he said while reaching for the towel, "it's time to get out." Kurt pulled the plug and let the water swirl down the drain.

"Okay Kurtie!" Sara said, standing up so that Kurt could wrap the towel around her body and lift her into his arms. He carried her down the hallway and walked towards her room. As they entered her bedroom Kurt placed her down and began drying her off. He squeezed her damp hair through the towel gently, as not to damage it. Once she was dry he left her to get dressed while he went back into the bathroom to gather her toys and place them on the shelf to dry off.

He could hear Joshua making some whimpering sounds in the next room. Little baby tears were making their way down his sweet face, his cheeks a beet red form the teething that the baby was going through. Kurt slipped his slim hands under the infant's arms and lifted Josh into his arms. The sweet pea green onesie was bunched up around the baby's tiny hips; Kurt pulled the fabric down to warm up the cold little legs, which helped sooth Josh's cries a bit.

Once he returned to Sara's room, with Josh in his arms, he saw she was dressed in her princess pajamas and had her robe on. She was trying to get her slippers on, and currently had the left slipper on her right foot. With a small chuckle, Kurt put Josh down on the carpet and helped her finish getting dressed. He sprayed a detangler and conditioner on her hair then gently pulled a brush through it. Josh was keeping his self busy, trying to get his foot into his mouth, obviously fascinated by the stitched frog on the feet.

"Alright Pumpkin, let's get downstairs and see what movie you want to watch until bedtime." Kurt picked up the baby and reached for Sara's hand.

"I want to watch Beauty tonight." She said decidedly, pulling on Kurt's arm a bit as they walked.

"Alright, did you put your coloring things away before you came up?"

"Yes, I did." She said with a proud smile on her face as they descended the stairs.

Once they reached the bottom she carefully stopped and looked up at Kurt, her eyes pleading, "Can we watch Beauty in yours and Noah's room tonight. Please, please, please!"

Looking down at her, he couldn't contain the smile that was spreading across his face. "Okay, come on, let's go and put it on downstairs." They walked over to the basement/apartment door, stopping to grab a bottle out of the fridge before they descended the stairs, Joshua blowing spit bubbles in his ear.

Noah arrived home from the garage with Burt at his side. They had been working the last 12 hours and he was exhausted. He went down stairs to his and Kurt's space and what he saw was a beautiful sight to behold.

Lying on their bed, Kurt was curled up with both of the kids. Sara was cuddled up on the bed next to Kurt and Josh was lying on his chest. Kurt had his arms wrapped around his little body to keep him safe. They looked so peaceful and he didn't have the heart to wake them. He made his way quietly to the bathroom to get showered.

Once he emerged, he walked over to the wall and turned the flat screen off before getting into the bed himself. He gently took one of Kurt's arms to loosen his hold on Josh so he could place him in his crib. Kurt woke with a start, but relaxed once he saw that it was Noah. Kurt gave him a sleepy smile and allowed him to take Josh's sleeping form from him. Noah slipped the miraculously still sleeping baby into the crib. The beautiful Mahogany crib was slightly hidden behind a partition that Burt and Noah had built to make a semi private room for Josh inside Noah and Kurt's space.

Noah padded back across the room and leaned over Sara to pull Kurt into a gentle kiss. Kurt moaned into his mouth and tried to deepen the kiss. Noah obliged as much as was possible while they had a child in between them. Kurt pulled back, his eyes lidded with sleep, a smile on his lips.

Whispering, he spoke to Puck. "How was work?"

"It was good. Tiring and long as usual. How was your day? Were the kids okay?" Noah asked, gently stroking Sara's scattered blonde hair.

"They were fine. Sara had dance this afternoon and then we went to the park for a little while. When we got home she colored. Josh was good. He's defiantly started teething. We need to get some baby Tylenol and some of those frozen chewy things tomorrow. I'm surprised really, he's way advanced for his age, Dr. Peterson said he probably wouldn't be getting teeth for another month." Kurt yawned as he finished his wrap up of the day.

Noah smiled, "Well he is a Puckerman. We're all advanced for our age." Noah leered suggestively at Kurt. That earned him a slap on the arm. He chuckled and grabbed at Kurt's hand. "Did you have a good day though? You're probably exhausted, why don't you go and get changed for bed. I'll keep an eye on them." Noah laid back as Kurt got up and headed into the bathroom, grabbing a pair of pajamas on the way.

As Noah was lying there, he closed his eyes and sighed. He felt like life was pretty good. He couldn't complain. He and Kurt were happy and Sara was happy too. He never thought that he would be happy again after his mom died the summer before 8th grade.

His dad had signed over his rights to himself, and then infant Sara before the accident so he and his new baby sister were basically orphans. Their older sister Hannah was 18 when their mom died, but she was useless. She could barely take care of herself let alone them. So it had fallen to their godfather, Burt. Who it turned out was also their legal guardian in case of an emergency. Burt was a literal godsend. He and Carol took both of them in with no question.

Kurt, it turned out, was just what he had needed. Kurt had lost his mother when he was 6, but he knew exactly how he was feeling. Kurt was at his side the whole time. He was the only one that Noah would let see him cry and he trusted Kurt not to judge him or think any less of him for it.

Noah didn't want to think what might have happened to them if it weren't for the Hummel's. When Hannah showed up last year with Joshua and begged Noah to take him, he had been terrified. He had no idea how to raise a baby but she had named him the legal caretaker of Josh and the minute he held him he was a goner. Those green-blue eyes looking up at him, and when Josh grabbed his pointer finger in his little hand, he melted. Luckily Burt had also agreed as soon as Kurt had taken Joshua into his arms. The look on his face was pure adoration. Noah looked at them and could see Kurt holding their child in his arms one day. Thinking about that now made a smile appear on Noah's face.

Kurt exited the bathroom feeling refreshed, Noah had been right; a shower was just what he needed.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked, gently laying himself on top of Noah's body.

"Mmm, just thinking about how beautiful you would look holding our child." Noah answered giving Kurt a kiss on his nose.

"Oh," Kurt spoke, "is that right? I didn't know you wanted more children, we already have two. You want more?" Kurt wasn't sure if he could handle more kids. He loved Sara and Josh. It was almost like they were his own. His father had to work at the shop when Sara was younger and Carol ran the office most days.

Naturally, it was left to Noah and Kurt to take care of Sara. Then when Hannah had given them Josh, he had only been a week old. Josh was like his own son. He looked more and more like Kurt as the days went by. They had no idea how, but Joshua Aaron Puckerman looked nothing at all like Noah or his sister.

"I think," Noah was saying, "that a baby made by the two of us is exactly what we need to complete our family."

"Noah," Kurt said looking at him skeptically, "how could we handle a third child? We still have college; we're still in high school."

Sometimes Kurt wondered how old Noah thought they were. I mean yes, they pretty much have their own family now, but Burt is their solid financial supporter.

Noah worked at the shop for extra cash, but really Kurt didn't want to rely solely on his father's money or his trust fund that his grandmother had set up for him and definitely not the money that his mother had set aside for when he turned 25.

"I know," he said, "We're already taking college classes. We're almost done with our Associates and then you only have two more years until you get your Journalism Degree. I know I have quite a few more until I get my law degree." Kurt raised his eyebrow, interested in how Noah would rational this. "However, I was given that offer to work in your grandfather's law firm in New York once we move."

Noah really did seem to have it all planed out.

"Wow," Kurt breathed, looking at Noah. "Well then, you seem to know what you're talking about. How long have you been working on this plan and when were you planning on bringing it to life" Noah opened his mouth to reply but Kurt cut him off.

"I mean, I know that we are planning on having the wedding in Connecticut; my grandmother has already hired David Tutera to be the planner and booked the Eolia Mansion for reception." Noah gave Kurt an incredulous look.

"What? You have to book these places in advance and although David is a client of my Grandfathers it was still only proper that he be hired in advance."

Noah was still looking at Kurt in the way that Kurt had come to know as the ibe-careful-he-has-officially-lost-it/i look. "Fine, I guess my Grandmother's and my plans are a lot more detailed than yours are Mr.-let's-expand-our-already-sizeable-family.

Noah placed a kiss on Kurt's mouth to stop all the talking. "How about we table this discussion on more children and weddings for now?" He asked kissing Kurt's temple gently.

"Good idea." Kurt answered, although he had to admit even if it was only to himself, that he had always wondered what it would be like to be pregnant with his and Noah's child.

Smiling into Noah's chest Kurt spoke while closing his eyes. "Mhmm, a little girl or boy who looked like both of us would be nice, maybe another one wouldn't be so bad after all…" he trailed off, too tired to finish.

As Kurt drifted off to sleep, Noah smiled to himself. Yes. Another brother or sister for Josh and Sara is exactly what they needed to complete their family.

And hey, if #4 managed to work itself in there, he wouldn't say no.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Big Happy Family **

**Chapter Two**

Kurt woke up with a start to the sound of crying. He rolled off the bed, careful not to wake up Noah and went over to Joshua's crib. He picked the baby up and headed up to the kitchen to get a bottle. He put the bottle on to warm up, while gently bouncing him so as to try and sooth him. Once the bottle was warm enough he went over to the couch and began to feed Josh.

The baby calmed down quickly, taking long pulls of the liquid, his tiny eyes squeezed tight. Soon enough he started drifting back to sleep, his small eyes, glassy with unshed tears. Kurt gently slipped the bottle out of Josh's slack mouth and placed it on the table.

He lifted the baby up and began burping him softly. Once a few delicate or not so delicate sounds came out of the boy, Kurt headed back down to his room and slipped Josh back in his crib.

Looking at the clock, it was almost time for him to wake up. Shrugging, he headed to the bathroom to begin his morning ritual.

Once he had finished showering, he made his way into the large walk-in closet to find the outfit he had decided on for today. Dressed, he headed back into the room and then up the stairs to start breakfast. It was almost 7 when he finished setting the table.

Carol entered the kitchen, followed by Burt.

"Morning, Kurt." Carol gave him a hug as she walked by. She reached across the counter to pour herself and Burt a cup of coffee. "How did you sleep?"

"Morning," Kurt repeated back, "Fine, thank you. Joshua only woke up once last night which is always nice." He placed the plates of bacon, sausage, eggs, breakfast potatoes and toast on the table as the others started to come in. Finn came bumbling in a moment later followed by Noah trudging up the stairs a few minutes after. The family sat at the table and began eating. As soon as Kurt was finished, he excused himself to go and get Sara up and ready.

Kurt walked down into his room and saw Sara starting to wake up on her own. He walked over to her and sat on the bed "Morning pumpkin, time to wake up. I have breakfast all ready for you upstairs." Kurt said as he rubber her back gently coaxing her awake. Once she had her eyes open for more than a few seconds, he steered her up the stairs.

He helped her get into her booster chair and put some food on her plate. "Morning!" Sara said to everyone.

"Morning sweetheart," Carol said. "Did you have happy dreams?"

"Mmmhmm, I dreamt I was a princess and we gotted to have a tea party!" Sara said happily as she munched on her toast.

"Oh, that sounds lovely dear." Carol said cheerfully as she carried her plate to the sink.

"Sara, I'm going to lay out your clothes for today on your bed, so once you finish eating go on upstairs and get dressed ok, we have to get you to school soon."

Finn got up and put his plate in the sink, "Alright I have to head out. Bye SaraBear, have fun at school." Finn said as he walked over to her and dropped a kiss on her head. He gave a goodbye to everyone else.

"Have a good day." Carol said, kissing his cheek.

"Hey Puck, are you heading out soon?" Finn asked.

"No, I don't have a first or second period this semester, remember? Duel enrollment. So I won't be at school until Spanish third period." He said, grabbing his and Sara's plate and sending her up to Kurt.

Kurt was just setting out a pair of shoes for Sara when she came bounding into the room.

"That was a yummy breakfast Kurtie!" she shouted, as Kurt helped her into the dress he had picked out for her. She grabbed her stomach and deepened her voice. "Mr. Tummy says it was mmm..mmm good!"

"I am glad you liked it Mr. Tummy" Kurt chuckled. He knew where Sara had learned that trick.

"Let's get your shoes on and we will fix your hair." He reached for her brush to smooth out her bed head.

"Can I wear the cherry lip-gloss, pleeeease!" she asked looking up at Kurt with puppy eyes.

"Okkkk, I guess, but don't tell Noah." He whispered conspiratorially. She nodded and giggled, her hands coming up over her mouth.

As soon as Kurt finished fixing Sara's hair into a pony tail, he heard crying coming from the baby monitor he always carried around with him.

"Okay Sara put your pajamas in the hamper and then come down stairs, and ask papa Burt to put on some cartoons for you until we are ready to leave."

When Kurt finally got downstairs, he saw Noah rocking Josh in his arms, another fresh bottle in the baby's mouth. "Oh," Kurt said "You got him?"

"Yeah, I was just finishing getting ready when he woke up." He said kissing Kurt softly on the lips. "You've been running around all morning. Why didn't you wake me? I would have helped."

"I know, but you worked all day yesterday." Kurt said. "You needed your sleep." He went down to their room to pack the diaper bag and bring up their school bags.

Noah was burping Josh and singing softly to him as Kurt walked through the kitchen into the hall. He placed their bags in the foyer and headed into the entertainment room after looking at the time and seeing it was nearing 8. "Come on Pumpkin, give papa Burt a hug goodbye, we need to get you to school."

Noah walked in with a freshly changed Josh as Sara gave Burt a hug and kiss goodbye. Kurt took Josh into his arms as Noah picked Sara up and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door to get her into the car and grabbing all the bags as he did.

Kurt slipped Josh into his car seat. "I can drop off Josh at the shop at 10 before I head to class. We have mommy and me class this morning and so when that is over I'll head over to the shop." He said as he carried Josh to the door.

"Okay," Burt said. He gave Kurt a half hug and kissed both him and Josh on the temple.

"Have a good time and I'll see you in a few hours." He said shutting the door after him.

Kurt brought Josh over to his car and placed him into it. Making sure he was strapped securely, he shut the door and got into the front seat with Noah.

"Ready?" Noah asked as he watched Kurt buckle up.

"Yeah," Kurt turned to look at Sara who had headphones on and was humming along to the theme song to Sponge Bob "Well, we better get going, Sara has to be at school at 8:30 and it is already 8:10."

"Don't worry," Noah said smiling as he pulled out of the circular driveway and onto the street. "It is only about 10 minutes away you know that."

"Well…still," Kurt started, but stopped as Noah took his hand in his and smiled.

"I know. You worry too much."

After dropping Sara off at the school, Noah drove to the mommy and me class. Some months ago, one of the mother's at Josh's the doctor's office and Kurt began swapping stories one day when there was an extremely long wait. She had just had her second child and she was sharing all kinds of information with Kurt. She mentioned the mommy and me class, saying that he and Josh would be more than welcome to join them. Kurt and she had quickly exchanged phone numbers before the nurse called them in.

After that, Kurt and Julie have become rather good friends. She isn't that much older than they are. She is in her mid twenties and was good for Kurt, since it seems he had taken on the role of "mommy" which suited him fine. He made a wonderful "mommy" to both the kids. Noah didn't know how he did it. He was grateful that Kurt took the roll effortlessly.

Noah pulled up to the building where the classes where held. He helped by grabbing the diaper bag out of the trunk as Kurt carried Josh in.

"I'm going to go and do some work for class over at Panera. Meet me there when you're done and we'll head to the shop and drop off Josh." Noah gave Kurt a kiss and one to Josh once they were settled.

"Okay, see you in a little while." Kurt said, as Julie came over to talk with him.

Thankfully, Panera was in the same plaza as the class. It made it easier on Monday's for him to get some class work done while he waited for Kurt and Josh to get out.

He walked in and ordered himself a bagel and coffee. He headed over to one of the corner booths in the back to hook up his laptop and work on the paper that was due by next month.

He loved online classes. They gave you all the assignments, tests, quizzes, and papers that needed to be completed by the end of the semester, and you could do all of it whenever you wanted. So he went ahead and had pretty much everything completed by the 4th week. This was his favorite kind of class, there was only a final paper, so once he finished it, the professor had told him he could send it in and he would be done.

He had two online classes this semester. He had completed both, with the exception of finishing this final paper and he had the final to take in the other his Business Law class, but that wouldn't be available for him until Friday, but he wasn't worried.

He and Kurt only took Spanish this semester at McKinley. They only showed because of their extracurricular activities and to see their friends. Kurt also took French on the campus at the university because he wanted to learn it.

They would have both have their AA degrees by the end of their first semester of their freshman year of college. They were also taking full classes during the summer. Ms. P helped both of them plan out their schedules to suit them the best individually.

"Okay, Bye, see you next week!" Kurt said and waved with his free hand. He left to meet Noah at Panera. It was already 9:30 and they had to drop off Josh before heading to school. Kurt still had to re-read his final paper for English Comp and turn it in because he had to focus on studying before his finals tomorrow.

He also got a reminder text from Mercedes during the mommy and me class, so lunch would have to be spent in the choir room discussing who knows what. He didn't really have the time for this; he had planned on going up to campus after Spanish with Noah so that they could work on studying with some other kids from their class before their first final on Tuesday. Pre-Calc wasn't terribly hard, just a lot of formulas to remember.

He texted the study group and let them know that they would try to be there around 12:30.

Kurt headed straight to the back and approached Noah smiling. "Hey, how's the paper coming?"

Noah looked up, a smile instantly appearing on his face. "Good, just about finished you ready to head out?"

"Yeah, let's get going." Noah nodded. He downed the last bit of his coffee and snapped the lid of his laptop.

They left and got into the car, heading to the shop. Once they arrived, they dropped off Josh and quickly headed to school. After finding a parking space they got out of the car and made there way into the building. They walked in and the bell rang instantly, signaling the end of second period.

They made there way to Spanish class, waving to Finn as they got settled. Something about putting both Finn and Noah in the same class immediately transformed them from the semi-responsible, almost adults they were most of the time to the immature teenagers they still were deep down inside. Kurt gave up trying to stop them and ended up shaking his head in exasperation.

Once class was over, Kurt was putting away his Spanish things Noah turned to him

"Are you ready to go?

Kurt snapped his fingers. "Oh right, I forgot to tell you. Mercedes wants me to meet her in the choir room during lunch. You can mess around on the guitar or study while we talk, if you don't mind. It shouldn't take too long, and then we can go to the study group."

"Sure." Noah said easily, grabbing his bag and following Kurt out the door.

Kurt was still wondering what this was about as they walked down the long hall. Puck opened the door, holding it open for Kurt. They stopped short when they saw that along with Mercedes, the room also held Quinn, Artie, Tina, Rachel, Santana, Finn, Mike and Brittney.

"Uhh, hey guys." Kurt said warily, looking at Noah and then the others. "What's going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

**One Big Happy Family **

**Chapter Three**

_**Hey guys Kurt said looking at Noah and then the others, what's going on?**_

"Kurt. Noah." Rachel started, "We wanted to talk to you guys for a few minutes. If you don't mind taking a seat so that we might get started."

Kurt looked to Noah, but he just shrugged his shoulders and walked to one of the two seats they had positioned in the center of the room. Kurt slowly followed his lead and sat next to him.

"Fine," Kurt said, "but can we make this quick? We have a study group to go to."

Mercedes looked confused. "Wait, don't you have class?"

"No," Kurt said timidly. "Look, I never said anything, but Noah and I only take one class on this campus a day. We are both duel enrollment students at Ohio State. We take the majority of our classes there so that they count for both high school and towards our Associate degrees."

They all looked at Kurt like he was an alien or something, well with the exception of Finn who already knew what was going on.

"What?" Noah asked, getting a little frustrated with everyone gaping at them like a bunch of fish. "Is it so hard to believe that we are working on our AA's?"

"Noah," Kurt said placing a hand gently on Noah's thigh. "They're just trying to understand what's going on. I expected this. Didn't you? We kind of blew them away on Friday." Kurt looked at the others who were all shaking their heads in agreement.

"What?" Noah said, "What happened Friday that- oh, right, Sara."

"Yes!" They all seemed to say in unison.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mercedes was asking looking hurt.

"I don't know," Kurt said shrugging. "We weren't trying to hide anything. I mean Noah and I don't really act differently when we're here. We bicker all the time; it's kind of our default setting. We try not to in front of the kids, Sara especially."

"Like that works." Finn snorted. "You two are always finding silly stuff to fight about."

"I will have you know," Kurt stated angrily, "that we have not fought _**once**_ today." He held up a finger to further illustrate his point.

"Yeah," Noah said from his side. "So what about that Hudson?"

"Duh." Finn rolled his eyes. "This morning Kurt was _**way**_ too busy, and wasn't that mommy class thing earlier? I bet you didn't go with him, you never do, so when have you really had time to?"

"Well," Kurt began, "He has a point. We didn't really see each other…" Kurt trailed off.

"No," Noah spoke up. "Don't even start listening to him. This is just ridiculous."

"It is not Noah. Our friends are curious about our lives, we should tell them." Kurt said, seeing all the glee members nodding.

"Fine, okay, so let's see. What do you want to know? We live together because my mom died when I was in 8th grade. We started dating in 9th grade, and Kurt has been helping me raise my little sister since both Carol and Burt work. Then my older sister, who is pretty much a hopeless screw up when it comes to responsibilities, showed up last year with a baby, Joshua, who was about a week old when she gave him to me. So we pretty much have two kids and we're working on finishing up our AA's so that we can start our BA's as soon as possible."

Noah finished and looked around the room. They all had pretty much the same looks on their faces. Shock, surprise, and awe. He nodded to everyone. "I think I answered it all."

"Well," Santana spoke up. "Almost all. Brittany said that you two are going to get married?"

"Yeah," Noah said, "We are, but for info on that, you gotta to talk to Kurt, because he and his Grandmother are planning that. I have the future career, schooling and kids plan."

Kurt looked at Noah for a moment before turning to face his friends. "Well," he said, "the wedding is set for right after graduation. My grandmother and I have a place reserved in Connecticut for the ceremony and reception. Of course you will all be invited." Kurt hastened to add.

Then Kurt turned his attention to Noah. "I will agree that you explained your _**plan**_ about school and our careers last night very well. However, as far as more children are concerned. I think I have more say in the matter than you, seeing as it's going to be _**my**_ body that would carry the child." Kurt finished, crossing his arms and turning to look back at the rest of the room. It was an action that clearly meant end-of-discussion.

This action on the other hand made Finn begin to smile. He knew exactly what was about to happen. He sat back and got ready for the show.

"Kurt," Noah began softly. "I think I made it clear of my plans last night about the whole more children topic."

Kurt slowly turned his head towards Noah. "Oh, really? I remember stating, that although a child that looked like the both of us would be absolutely adorable, we already have _**two**_. And let's not forget the fact that we are still in **high school**. Also, Josh looks more like me the older he gets, so it's kind of like he is my own anyway."

"Yeah, well," Noah began getting agitated. "He isn't _**ours**_."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Kurt was standing now, clearly upset. "Just because he isn't our biological child does not make him any less our son." His voice had raised an octave as it tended to do when he was upset.

"Look, Kurt." Puck started. "That's not what I meant and you know it. I just meant that I would love to have a kid of our own." Kurt began to interrupt but Noah continued.

"I love both Sara and Josh, and as soon as we are of legal age to adopt them, I want us to make it official and take custody of both of them. I'm just saying that I would love to have a baby with _**you**_ because of all those reasons I gave you last night."

Kurt softened his expression. Noah leaned down and gave Kurt a soft kiss to his lips. As he pulled away he turned toward the group.

"Sorry." He said to the room at large.

Finn jumped to his feet, throwing his hand out. "See, told you. Fight number one. This one wasn't as fun as the others though. I like the ones where Kurt calls you a Neanderthal jock that only cares about one thing in life and throws something at you. My favorite was the Barney doll." He said laughing as he recalled the incident.

"That shit hurt." Noah was said. "The battery pack is what hit me."

"Well," Kurt said, "you deserved it. And you know all you were thinking about was yourself. I still maintain I was right in the matter."

Noah looked at him incredulously. "There was no reason to throw that damn doll at my head! You were just pissy and _**you**_ know it. I wasn't even doing anything wrong. All I did was come home, expecting to spend some well deserved alone time. You were the one who _**forgot**_ our plans. I had every right to be pissed that you backed out on me."

Kurt was ready for this fight. "I had been up since 4 in the morning with a _**sick**_child Noah. I wasn't in the mood to deal with you. Josh had _**just**_ gone to bed and all I wanted to do was take a soak in the tub and go to bed."

"Whatever." Noah said, knowing that this wasn't going to go anywhere good if it continued.

"Look," Noah turned back to their friends, who all had been watching the pair bicker with barely concealed enjoyment. "The point is, we're together, have been for a few years now. Sorry we didn't say anything before. We really weren't trying to hide anything. We've just been too busy with school, Glee and raising two kids, it just never came up." Kurt nodded in agreement.

The group looked at one another and then at Kurt. "We aren't mad; we were just wondering why you didn't want to tell us about it. I mean obviously Brittany and Finn knew." Mercedes said, still looking hurt that she hadn't known.

"Well," Rachel began, "I think i can speak for all of us when I say that we are very happy for you two and also," she paused, and then said with a squeak to her voice. "When can we see this baby. I absolutely adore children!"

Both boys smiled as Noah spoke. "Well I guess we could set something up. We have finals this week, but maybe on Saturday?" Noah looked at Kurt.

Kurt took out his blackberry and looked at his schedule. "That works. After 2 though, I'm meeting Julie at Gymboree. I figured I would take Josh and Sarah for a few hours. We just made plans today. I hadn't been able to tell you yet."

"That works for me." Rachel said excitedly.

The girls were looking as though they all wanted to come, so Kurt spoke up, addressing the rest of the room. "How about we make it a Glee thing? We could have a cook-out? Bring your swim suits, we have a pool so we might as well put it to some use."

"Hey!" Finn yelled. "It so does get use."

"Yes, Finn, I know that, Sara has lessons every Saturday and you use it too. I just meant it was another thing we could do." Kurt said patiently.

"Oh," Finn said smiling. "Yeah, that sounds like fun. Can you put that together in time?"

"Yeah, I'll plan it. What do you all say?" Kurt asked the room at large.

"That's sounds awesome!" Mike said excitedly. The others around the room nodded in agreement.

"Wait," Brittany said standing. "I'm supposed to come over tonight and watch movies with Sara. Do I still get to? We were going to watch the Little Mermaid. You promised Puck. Kurt make him remember his promise!" She looked close to tears.

"Don't worry Britt." Noah soothed. "I remember, you're still coming over. We are just going to get together on Saturday too."

"Oh," Britt said, instantly calming down. "Okay!"

"Well," Kurt said. "We need to go, lunch is almost over and we need to get to our study group asap. We'll see you guys at Glee rehearsal later." Kurt gave Mercedes a hug and Puck slapped Mike on the back of the head when he tried to see up Santana's skirt.

Once the boy's had left, the other's felt a little more at ease knowing what was going on with their two friends.

Although they still found it odd that Kurt and Noah had two kids while they were still in high school, the weirdest part of it all was, they were making it work.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Big Happy Family **

**Chapter Four**

It was Saturday, and Kurt had just returned from taking the kids to Gymboree. They were both down for a nap, so Kurt was using that time to get everything ready for the get together in the kitchen. Carol and dad were at the garage, so the boys had the house to themselves.

Noah was out in the back yard setting up the grill, Finn was busy getting all the drinks into the coolers. Kurt had just finished setting up some cut veggies. He was about to grab a bag of pretzels from the pantry when the doorbell rang. He looked at the time and saw that it was only 1:30. Wondering who would be here so early, he walked through the hall and headed to the foyer to answer the door.

"Hello, Kurt." Rachel beamed holding out a platter of cookies to him. "I made some cookies. I thought they would be good for dessert."

"Oh," Kurt said, taking the tray into his hands. "Thank you Rachel, these look good. Please come in." Kurt stepped aside to let her in to the house.

"I know I'm early, but I wanted to see if there was anything that I could help with."

"Sure," Kurt said, leading the way towards the kitchen. "I would love the help. I was about to lay out some snacks. I have a few appetizers in the ovens already."

Rachel looked around the kitchen. "Wow." she said. "This is an amazing kitchen." She was glancing around at all the appliances.

"Oh, thank you. I love to cook, so my dad had the kitchen redone a few years ago. It's all equipped restaurant style. It definitely comes in handy for holidays and parties that's for sure."

Kurt pulled out more snacks and he and Rachel began to place them on trays, ready to be placed out once the guests began to arrive.

Finn came into the kitchen smiling when he saw Rachel.

"Hi." He said giving her a kiss.

"Hey." she said smiling up at him.

They were just finishing up the platters when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get the door." Finn said walking out of the kitchen.

Kurt and Rachel went to place the food outside on the patio. When they came back in, they saw Mercedes, Tina and Artie along with Finn, standing in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it. There's food and drinks out on the patio." Kurt said, receiving a hug from each Mercedes and Tina. Rachel smiled and waved at them on her way outside with more trays.

"Finn." Kurt said. "Could you carry these out for me please?" Kurt asked handing him a tray.

"So," Mercedes said, "it smells amazing in here."

"Oh, thanks. Actually it is just a bunch of appetizers. Noah will be barbecuing a little later. We have beef and veggie burgers, hot dogs and veggie dogs and chicken."

"Sounds awesome!" Artie said.

Finn and Rachel came back into the kitchen.

"Hey Finn?" Artie piped up. "Can you help me outside?"

"Sure." Finn said. Noah helped lift Artie's chair with Finn on his way in the house.

"Hey guys". He said to the room, lifting a hand in a slight wave. He turned towards Kurt, but before he could say anything the doorbell rang again and so he left to go answer it.

Kurt was about to say something to Mercedes when he heard a small cry coming from the baby monitor on his hip. "Oh," he said. "Josh is up. I better go get him. I'll be right back." He turned and headed towards his basement.

Kurt left the girls in the kitchen and as he opened the door to his room, he heard Brit, Santana, Quinn and Mike's voices floating down through the halls.

Kurt entered his room and found Josh looking around the room whimpering. "Hey Josh, its okay, here I am." Kurt said reaching into the crib, grabbing the teething ring on the mattress and then picking up Josh. He stopped crying once he was in Kurt's arms, instead babbling at him with nonsensical baby talk.

With Josh in his arms he headed back upstairs, into the kitchen to make a bottle and place the teething ring in the freezer.

As he walked in, he was surprised to find the kitchen occupied by Rachel.

"Hey." He said turning to open the freezer. Rachel turned to face him and her smile got even wider as she saw Josh in his arms. "Oh my god, is this Josh?" She gushed.

"He is _**the**_ most adorable thing I have ever seen." She walked over to Kurt to get a better look. Josh opened his eyes and cocked his head to the side a little as he looked at Rachel.

"Oh Kurt," she sighed. "He has your eyes and even your mannerisms! Like your inquisitive head cock." She said beaming.

She started talking baby talk to Josh, and the baby just stared at her before turning his head and looking up at Kurt. He looked at Kurt for a few seconds before deciding to lay his head back on his shoulder. Kurt began to move toward the fridge again to grab the juice so he could make a bottle quickly, but Rachel reached out and took the juice from him.

"Here." she said, going towards the cabinets in search of the bottles. "Let me. You go take Josh outside to the others."

She was looking through the cabinets fervently. "Rachel…" he started, but figured it wasn't really worth the fight. "…it's the second cabinet on the left." She nodded and headed over to the correct cabinet. Kurt shook his head and carried Josh outside to the others.

As soon as Kurt walked outside, Sara, who must have woken up while he was downstairs, came running up to him, her small legs pumping hard.

"Kurtie!" She yelled. "Uncle Finn said I had to ask you if I could go in the pool. Please, Please Please, can I go in? I promise to wear my floaties pleeeeeaaasssee." She asked jumping up and down.

"Have you eaten anything?" Kurt asked , bouncing Josh in his arms.

"Noooo, I didn't want to. I want to go in the pool with Uncle Finn. I'm not hungry. 'Member I ate before my nap. So can I?

"I guess so. Where is Noah?" Kurt asked looking around. "I don't know. I can put on my bathing suit all by myself, I promise, ok?

"Okay, go ahead, but don't go into the pool until you have someone put on your floaties. Okay?" Kurt said taking a seat at the table.

"Okay" she said excitedly as she went inside to get changed.

Rachel came out with the bottle as the others were taking turns fussing over Josh. She handed the bottle to Kurt who began to feed him the juice.

"So," Kurt was saying. "My grandmother is trying to talk me into coming up this summer with Noah and the kids, but I'm not sure because I have 4 classes this summer and they start the 2nd week after school. I could only be there for a week and I was really hoping to get some rest, and knowing her, she will have plans for every day.

"That sounds fun though." Quinn said, taking a bite of carrot.

"Yeah, but wait, if you are taking classes this summer, does that mean we can't hang out? Mercedes asked.

"No, of course we can. Carol will be watching the kids when we're at school and we have a sitter who can watch them when no one else can. We can still go shopping and do the things we already do. Nothing's going to change, except now you know why I can't do things sometimes." Kurt finished, propping Josh up to burp him.

"True." 'Cedes conceded.

Kurt was watching Sara out of the corner of his eye as she played in the pool with Finn and Mike. Finn was getting ready to throw her up in the air. "Finn please be careful, she isn't a football, she can get hurt." Kurt yelled out.

Finn looked up at Kurt. "Stop being such a worry wart. I am always careful. This is why we always go in the pool when you take your Saturday nap with Josh."

"Finn, what are you even talking about?" Kurt gave Finn a confused look.

"For the past few weeks you always get tired around this time and take a nap." To further prove Finn's point, Kurt yawned. "See," he said pointing at Kurt. "You're already tired. I'm surprised you're still awake."

Quinn looked closely at Kurt. "He's right Kurt, you look tired. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Yes, I get my 8 hours." Kurt said defensively. "I don't know why I've been extra tired recently. I guess it was because of finals. Those are over now, so I should start feeling better." Kurt handed Josh over to Rachel since she was begging to hold him. He felt strong hands settle on his shoulders. He looked up and his eyes met Noah's. Noah leaned down to give him a kiss. "Hey babe, how you doing?"

"I'm fine." Kurt sighed out. "I think I am going to head downstairs for a minute, I'll be right back." Kurt said standing. As he did, he suddenly got dizzy, swaying a little on his feet.

Noah reached around his waist to steady him. "Whoa, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Kurt said, clutching his head. "I just got dizzy. I'll grab a celery stick on my way in. I'm probably hungry, I didn't eat this morning."

"Why didn't you eat?" Mercedes asked, concerned.

"No reason." Kurt said not looking her in the eye.

"That's a lie." Noah said.

"Fine," Kurt said in a huff. "I got sick this morning. It was nothing really. Probably just the stress of finals like I said." He hurried to say.

"Is this the first time?" Rachel asked.

"What? Why?" Kurt asked. He had been feeling a little exhausted lately and ok, been throwing up a few times a day, but he just figured he was stretching himself a little thin with all of the things he was trying to do.

Noah was looking at him, worry clear on his face.

"No." Kurt said finally. "Really I am fine. It might be a stomach bug."

"Well, then." Tina chimed in. "You should make an appointment with a doctor."

"No, it'll go away on its own." Kurt said.

"Really Kurt, you should get checked out." Rachel said. "If not for yourself, do it for Josh. You don't want him to get sick because you're contagious do you?"

She hit the head on the nail. Kurt would do anything for Josh, and it seemed Rachel had figured that out.

"Fine," Kurt said, sagging in Noah's arms a little. "But I'm telling you, it will wind up being nothing. I'll call Dr. Johnson on Monday."

Kurt grabbed a piece of celery, took a bite and turned to go inside. Once he had swallowed the bite, he quickly realized it was not a smart move. When he was sure no one could see him, he ran down to his room and into his bathroom where he proceeded to empty his already empty stomach.

'Maybe,' Kurt thought, as he was brushing his teeth to rid himself of the taste. 'Making a trip to the doctors would be smart.' He decided to lie down for a few minutes. The exhaustion of the day quickly over came him and he fell asleep almost immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Big Happy Family **

**Chapter Five**

Kurt had made the appointment for the next Wednesday since it was the earliest they could fit him in. By Tuesday night he hadn't felt any better, if anything, things were getting worse. It is now even random smells would cause him to be sick. He was getting worried that something serious was wrong with him. Thankfully the appointment was today. Kurt arrived at the doctor's office and signed in before taking a seat. He had gotten sick again just after Spanish class and he was actually feeling nauseous right now, but he was really hoping to find out what was wrong with him so that he can get rid of it.

"Kurt Hummel?" The nurse called looking around the small room.

As Kurt stood up from his seat to make his way towards the nurse he lost his battle with his stomach contents and quickly placed a hand directly over his mouth.

The nurse rushed over to his side. "Oh, sweetie! Do you need a bathroom?"

Kurt could only nod his head as the nurse quickly led him towards the bathroom. He made it inside and over to the toilet just in time the nurse soothed circles on his back. Once he was finished, she helped him up and as he made his way towards the sink he gave her a weak 'Thanks.' He pulled out his travel toothbrush and toothpaste from his satchel.

"Has this been happening a lot?" She asked.

"Recently." He said as he finished brushing his teeth.

"Well come on then, let's get you checked out."

Kurt followed the nurse; she checked all his vitals and then brought him into a room to wait for the doctor. As he waited he wondered what was wrong with him, the nurse said he had a low grade temperature and he had gained five pounds since he had last checked. He was going to have to cut back on his food intake and try working out more. As he was making a new work out regimen with more time on the tred climber, the doctor walked in. Her face was unreadable as she looked over his chart.

"Kurt, I want to take draw some blood to run a few tests. There are a few things I am worried this could be. "

Kurt watched as another nurse came in carrying a tub containing the tools needed to draw blood. Kurt was not fond of needles but he sucked it up and allowed the nurse to do her job. Once she finished, she labeled it, put it in a plastic bag and sealed it before walking out of the room. The doctor told Kurt it would be about fifteen minutes before they had the results so he should just relax in here.

'Relax', Kurt thought, 'yeah right'. He sat there thinking of all the possible things that could be wrong with him. The worst being the same thing that had taken his mother. It was times like these he wished he could believe in something. It might have helped to calm his nerves. After what seemed like hours the doctor returned still as Kurt looked at her he was unable to read the expression on her face.

"What is it?" He asked. "What is wrong with me? Am I dying? Do I have a disease?" Kurt had obviously worked himself up in a frenzy.

The doctor smiled gently at him, "No, Kurt, nothing like that, actually this is good news." She paused and then when she spoke again, Kurt felt as though he were hallucinating.

"Wha.. What? I am sorry can you repeat that?"

"I said you're pregnant Kurt. You are going to have a baby." She smiled gently at him and Kurt could do nothing but stare at her.

Kurt was running on auto pilot as he left the doctor's office. She had done an ultra sound and had been able to tell that he was about a month or so along. She was able to tell when he had conceived and he remembered that he had forgotten to take his shots for two days. It had been mid-terms for his classes and he had stretched himself thin. They weren't using protection every time because he was on the shots. He wished they had been more cautious because this was so not going to be easy.

Now he was trying to figure out what they were going to do. He had definitely not been planning this. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. Kurt pulled into his driveway and took a deep breath. He would talk to Noah later and let him know. Kurt got out of his car and locked it as he walked up the steps and opened the door.

Kurt had been moody all night. He knew it, but really couldn't help it. This was totally all Noah's fault. If he had thought to wear a condom, none of this would have happened. So Kurt had every right to be moody, plus he could now at least blame it on the hormones.

He was downstairs getting the tub ready so he could take a nice soothing bath. He added the lavender bath salts to the water so that it might help relax him a little. As he was about to get into the tub there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Kurt." Noah's voice floated into the room.

"Come in," he said, sinking into the tub and sighing as the hot water began to help loosen up some of his tight muscles.

Noah stepped into the bathroom.

"Babe?" He asked, "Are you alright? Did you get some bad news at the doctors?" Kurt turned towards Noah. He didn't want to talk about this now. He was tired and his head was killing him with all the thoughts circling around.

"Noah. Look…we do need to talk, but I am much too tired to do so tonight. Can we save it for tomorrow night?"

"Are you sick Kurt? Is it something incurable? Please don't say its cancer. Oh, god…" Noah was frantic and approached the tub in quick steps. He crouched down and pulled Kurt into a sitting position trying to find any sign that he might die.

"Noah," Kurt said placing a hand on his cheek and making the man look him in the eyes. "I am not dying, nor am I sick. Well not really, truly sick."

Noah looked as if he wasn't sure he should believe him then he asked, "Well if you're not sick then why have you been puking lately?"

Kurt sighed. So apparently they were doing this now. He looked into Noah's eyes but before he spoke, he turned his gaze to the water.

"Noah…" he took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

There was complete silence from the other boy. Kurt was scared. Hadn't Noah wanted a baby with him? Wasn't that what they had discussed? Was he changing his mind now that it had happened, was that it? Would he leave Kurt because of this?

Before Kurt could get any of his thoughts out, Puck had pulled Kurt into his arms and was kissing him passionately. Hands roaming, Kurt pulled back a little with a smile on his face, "Isn't this what got us into this situation in the first place."

Noah barked out a laugh, giving a quick peck to Kurt's lips before pulling away.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me."

Kurt was relieved Noah wasn't going to leave him.

"Good." Kurt said. "Now we have to figure out a new plan that includes this child, so when we sit down and tell my dad and Carol the news, they won't kill us."

They decided it would be best to tell Burt and Carol about the baby sooner rather than later because there was no way for them to hide it. Noah was too excited to hide it any way. Kurt was terrified. Just the thought that seven and a half months from now he'd have a baby. Not just like before, oh no, he was growing this kid _**inside him**_ and it was freaking him out.

On one hand he was glad it was nothing really bad like cancer, which he'd worried about. But on the other hand, they were bringing a baby into this world. That was a terrifying thought too. God his dad was going to be pissed. They were too young. Raising Sara and Josh was different; this was Kurt's flesh and blood. Noah and he had created this baby themselves. The thought was both amazing and petrifying. He so did not want to tell his parents.

After dinner when they were sitting in the family room watching TV, was _**not**_ when Kurt was planning on sharing the news about his pregnancy. However, Sara had a different idea. She climbed on to the couch, laid her head in Kurt's lap and faced his belly. Kurt inhaled deeply and then his breath caught as Sara began to speak, "Hi in there. I am your big sissy Sara. I saw your picture and I can't wait till you come out so we can play." She smiled and kissed Kurt's belly then turned her attention to the TV again.

Kurt was frozen. He couldn't believe that had just happened. Maybe it hadn't. Maybe he was just hallucinating. God let him be hallucinating. He chanced looking at his dad and Carol sitting on the smaller couch and the look on their faces told him he had definitely not been imagining things.

Kurt looked at Noah. He just gave him a smile and shrugged his left shoulder so Kurt figured it was going to have to be now. Taking a deep breath he looked at his parents, opened his mouth and began talking.


	6. Authors Note

Hey Guys. I am so sorry about the recent post someone brought to my attention that I had posted the same thing as chapter 5. I hadn't realized. I have the next chapter almost written. I will post it hopefully tonight. Again I am sorry for the confusion.

Thanks for reading.

-Crystal-


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: There will be some sex in this chapter, not very graphic. cinder described it as fluffy schmoopy sex. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, alerted and favorited this series. It means so much to know how loved it is. I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post this part. I had some of the worst writer's block ever. Hopefully I can get more chapters written a little faster and I hope you all enjoy.**

Beta'd by the ever wonderful cinder1013

"Kurt please just open the door. No one is mad. They were just surprised." Noah said, in a gentle but obviously worried voice. Quietly, he turned to Burt "This can't be good for the baby, the added stress and worry that it is a disappointment, which you know is exactly what he is down there thinking."

"Kurt come on buddy," Burt tried, from his spot next to Noah "I promise both Carol and I just want to talk to you. We aren't mad."

Kurt, for his part, had run down to his basement and put in headphones turning on his iPod to drown out what he was sure to be a lot of yelling on his father's part. He knew that they had been careless. They should have used condoms even if he was taking his shots, but Kurt loved the trust that was involved in letting Noah take him bare. However, as he lay there trying not to cry, he realized he had broken some of that trust when he let the shots slide and still allowed Noah to cum in him when he knew the risks. He had been stressed and the way he felt when they were together it was hard to think straight let alone remember that he wasn't as protected as usual. Even if there was a chance of pregnancy even while taking the shots there was more if you missed even one that is why most people chose the pills or to use condoms. The pills, though, caused him to get irritable and he gained weight too. So for the sanity of his family (on the irritability front) and his own vanity (he liked the way he looked, which he knew now was about to be a lot different) he had chosen to take the twice monthly shots. It was simple and he had a high pain tolerance so he figured it was a win-win situation. Looking back he wasn't so sure. He would never regret deciding that he was going to keep and have this baby. There was no question especially after seeing even the tiny ultrasound. As soon as he heard the heartbeat he loved this child that he and Noah had made. He couldn't wait to see what this baby would look like. He knew that Sara would be great with them just as she already was with Josh. Even though having two children so close in age and both young would be hard, they would manage. He just wished his father and Carol hadn't look so disappointed in him earlier.

"Noah," Sara asked whimpering slightly, "Is Kurtie mad at me?"

"No, Sara, sweetheart, Kurt is just tired that's all. He loves you and would never be mad at you. Why don't you go pick a movie and have grandma Carol put it on for you upstairs okay? Then I'll come up and tuck you in." Noah kissed her cheek and sent her on her way.

"God, I really messed up. Kurt is so upset." Burt hung his head.

"Look I'll go down there and see if I can get him to agree to come up here and talk with you guys. If he won't listen to me I might call in reinforcements." Noah finished pulling his keys out of his pocket then turning his attention to the door.

"Brittany does hold some kind of power over Kurt. Even as children, I always thought that if Kurt had been born straight, not only would they be together but he would be even more whipped than he is now. It's actually frightening to think about."

"It is a thought that brings fear to the minds of any sane man," Noah said, opening the door and beginning to ascend the stairs.

As he walked down the stairs into the main room he looked up to see Kurt lying on his side, with his iPod playing. There were tear tracks on his face from where he had obviously been crying. It broke his heart to think of Kurt being down here alone, crying. As he made his way toward the bed he grabbed some tissues and then laid down behind him, gently wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist and placing his open palm on Kurt's stomach. Kissing the back of Kurt's neck he gently pulled the ear phone out of his ear and whispered, "Baby, no one is upset or disappointed. You have to understand that they were just surprised. Once they got over the shock, they were and are so happy. They love you and are going to love this baby too."

Kurt sniffled and spoke with a raspy voice from crying, "I hope you're right, but the look in Dad's eyes - and Carol was crying they looked so upset."

Noah reached behind him and grabbed the bottle of water handing it to Kurt he helped him sit up to take a sip. "Babe, they were surprised. That was the look you saw. It wasn't bad. Your dad is worried and so is Sara-"

"Why is Sara worried?"

"You ran off in tears after something she said. She is a smart girl and she knows something's wrong."

"Well, did you tell her I'm not mad at her? I don't want her to worry, maybe I should go upstairs and let her-"

Kurt, calm down. I told her it wasn't her fault, that you weren't mad, and sent her up to her room to watch a movie. I'll tuck her in later."

"We'll tuck her in," Kurt said, laying back down next to Noah with his head on his chest.

"Alright, _we'll _do it but first are you okay. Do you understand that we are all so excited about this new addition. That no one, and I mean _**no one, **_thinks this is a bad thing. This little miracle," he placed a hand on Kurt's stomach again, "is loved and we can't wait for him or her to get here so that we can hold them in our arms and love on them. You know I wanted to try and so what if we have to rearrange things to deal with another child. We can manage. We have two loving parents, your grandparents and you know Finn is going to be so excited when he finds out and Brittany too, plus all the kids in Glee. Our kids are going to be loved by so many people, not even mentioning Sara who loves him already. Josh won't understand but he loves everything so no worries there. As for me," he leaned in and kissed Kurt, "I am so," he kissed him again, "so very happy. I have wanted a baby with you for so long and the fact that you are able to give me one and that you are … God Kurt you don't know what that feels like."

Noah looked into Kurt's eyes and saw that Kurt understood just what he was saying. Leaning down he gave Kurt a passion filled kiss. He put all the things he was feeling into that kiss. His nervousness, excitement, everything he couldn't say he let go into the kiss. Kurt moaned deep in his throat and opened his mouth to allow Noah to slip his tongue in. His hands clutched at Noah's shoulder like a lifeline, sharing breath and spit and his very soul with his beautiful boyfriend.

Noah wasn't subtle about pulling Kurt's clothes off, he never was, but this time it was slow, almost reverent. His fingers kept straying to Kurt's stomach, tracing spirals over it with his fingertips.

"Noah," Kurt whispered, "I need you. I need you inside me and around me and with me and …" He broke off, afraid he was going to cry again.

"Shh, babe, you've got all that. You know you do."

Kurt arched up, begging for Noah to take him and it was a request Noah couldn't resist. It was slow and languid, the stretch and slide. They took their time, whispering to one another, reassuring one another, and when they came, they did so almost soundlessly. Only the soft smack of kisses could be heard.

After a few minutes, Noah got up and went into the bathroom, only to return with a warm washcloth. He cleaned Kurt and leant in to kiss his stomach "Did you still want to come and tuck Sara in?" he asked, getting dressed.

"Yes," Kurt answered, following Noah, getting up and dressed himself. Then, together, they ascended the stairs.


End file.
